Official Website/Forum
This page contains all information regarding the Probes vs Zealot official forum and website. Links Official Forum Official Website Information The Sc2gump website and forum were designed to help the community communicate with each other and the creator of Probes vs Zealot. It also allows players to view up to date patch notes on the newest versions of the game. The forum was also designed to allows newer players to actively communicate with seasoned players of the game, and for veteran players to share strategys with others. Sections The Sc2gump website is broken into six Starcraft 2 arcade games each having their own sub forum. To access the Probes Vs Zealot section of you forum you must follow the following steps: (Picture Guide) 1. Go to sc2gump.com or sc2gump.com/forum (links added above) 2. Click on the forum button of the website. 3. Once you enter the forum page you will be greeted with a page that looks like this. 4. Proceed to click on the Probes Vs Zealot 2 section. 5. You have now located the Probes Vs Zealot section of the forum. Explanation of Sub-Forums The Probes Vs Zealot section of the forum is broken down into ten sections which provides players with resources to better communicate with others, and stay informed with the latest news regarding the game. The Sub-Forums are as follow: #General Discussion. Explanation: In this section players are able to communicate with each other, and post a wide variety of information that pertains to the game. Everything related to Probes Vs Zealot is located in this Sub-Forum 2. Stable Version and Change Log. Explanation: In this section you will find all up to date information that pertains to the actual game. This section allows players to view all changes that are being implemented into the current version of the game. 3. Bug Report. Explanation: The bug report section was created to allow players to report any problems they may be experiencing ingame. This creates a link between the community and the creator of the map to help solve all issues with the game in a timely manner. 4. Suggestions. Explanation: The creator is always looking for new ideas to implement ingame. In this section players are able to offer their opinions on how the game could be better, and how to fix current issues within the game. 5. Strategy & Guides. Explanation: This section was designed for more experienced players to help out newer players with information that will better themselves at the game. This section contains countless legitimate (and funny) guides that will help players of all skill levels improve their gameplay. 6. Replays. Explanation: This section allows players to submit replays of their Probes Vs Zealot games for the community to view. 7. Clans. Explanation: In this section players can advertise their ingame clan which will allow them to recruit new members. Clan leaders have the ability to post information regarding their clans for anyone interested in joining. 8. ProVZ clan. Explanation: The ProVZ clan consists of some of the most experienced players in the game. The clan posts any information ranging from current member information to prerequisites that are required to joining the clan. 9. Ladder Discussion. Explanation: This section allows players to discuss the ladder system the creator of the game has created. The ladder system displays the stats of the highest players in the game who choose to upload their stats to the gumpstats.com website. 10. Blacklist of Players. Explanation: This section was designed to allow players to post information about their negative experiences with other players.